Lost Friend Found
by Ezekiel Klitiras
Summary: A new pilot enters the picture. A girl with an unknown past, a conntection to some one who she barely remembers, and the love of one man, who tought her the meaning of emotion, the words of love, and the wonders of a life she never had. /UPDATE WITH NOTE/
1. The Beginning

# Lost Friend Found

  


* * *

My standard disclaimers: First thing first. I don' t own the G-boys. Although I wish I do. But I do own Misako Otani. So if you want to use her in you funfic, PLEASE ask me first. And I have included a glossary at the end on every Japanese words I have used. Also I like to thank Silver Star for proveread this funfic. THANK YOU!!! Now, Have FUN!!!

**

Chapter One - The Sixth Pilot

**

By [Silver Wing][1]

"Hun, Interesting." Heero Yuy said in his usual dryly tone as he reread the message from Dr. J.

"What? What happened?" Duo asked the Japanese pilot siting in front of his laptop, frowning. Heero rarely shows any sign of emotions, it must be something serious to make the Mr. Perfect Solider to react like this. As Duo read the message over the Wing pilot's shoulder, his only response was: "WHAT!"

Duo's shouting caught attention of the other four-gundam pilots. "What's wrong, Duo?" Asked Quatre as he, Trowa, and Wufei walked into the room where the two-gundam pilots are.

Still unable to speak much, all Duo could get out of his mouth was "Just go check your laptop."

Still very confused, Quatre walked over to his rarely used laptop, and opened it. Immediately, a message flashed on to the screen. It reads: Fellow Gundam pilots, I heard that you were haven some trouble in penetrating the new OZ base, so I'm sending you a new gundam pilot to assist you on this mission, and this mission only. The pilot will be arriving at 1200 hours. Please greet the new pilot nicely. Dr. J.

"A new gundam pilot, ne? That sounds interesting." Said Trowa after he reread the message on Quatre's laptop.

"Interesting? YOU call this interesting?" Wufei snarled, glaring daggers at the Heavearms' pilot. "It's insulting! That's what it is. It's injustice, I tell you! It dishonorable! It's......"

"ENOUGH with the justice speech already!" Said Duo, annoyed by the Chinese pilot's continues speech about justice and honor. "Don't you remember the troubles that we encountered the last time we tried to penetrate that base? I'm not even going to mention them! They had much better security then WE had ever expected. Under the circumstances, we need all the help we can get."

"Did the message say that he will be arriving here in 1200 hours?" Heero asked as he reread the message again, and frowned, again.

"Hai (1). Why?" Asked Trowa, partly answering Heero's question.

"Damn it! We have a mission at that hour!" Shouted Duo just realizing the problem.

"I'll arrange James to look out for the new pilot while we out finishing the new mission." Suggested Quatre. "Everyone agree?"

The other four pilots nodded.

"So, what so we do now?" Said Duo.

"We wait." Answered Heero flatly as he walked out of the room leaving the other four pilots behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are they so god dammed hard to kill!" Yelled Duo, slashing though another Aries as he forced his weakened body to continue fighting. The five Gundam pilots has been as this for almost five hours. But the Leos and Aries just keep on coming. Clearly, they have miscalculated the amount of enemy mobile suits that's protecting their new target, again.

The beautiful, dark blue night sky was light up by the turmoil of the battlefield. Every explosion lights up the sky brighter then the last. To the left of Deathscythe, Heavearms had long run out of ammunition. It's only weapon left was an army knife, which isn't much of a help against the great number of Arias that surrounded it. Wing, with only a beam saber in hand, was straggling though thousands of enemy mobile suits that charged at it. Shenlong was in the same position as Wing. And Quatre, in his beloved Sandrock, was fighting for his dear life. Things are not looking good for the Gundam pilots.

Just when they thought those things couldn't get any worse then this, countless mobile dolls emerged. It's not that the Gundam pilots couldn't hand the mobile dolls, it just that they were already tried out, and they're just too too many! In just a matter of seconds, the Gundams were surrounded without a chance of escape. Unwilling to be captured by the enemy, the only thing left for them to do is to self-destruct.

"You know, Heero," Duo said over the Comm. link as he reached for the self-destruct button. "The only regret I have is that I never get a chance to meet the new gundam pilot. Hell, I sure like to know that he's like!"

"Who said you aren't?" Duo listened wideyes at the strange voice over his Comm. link. He checked his computer for any unknow mobile suit, but found none. "Listen! You gundam pilots," The voice continued in an ordering tone. "Don't self-destruct yet. There's no honor in dying like this! Stand your grounds, and I WILL get you out of this!"

Duo's mouth almost reached the ground after the voice stopped talking. But he didn't have time to sort out what had just happened, for the mobile dolls that had surrounded the pilots had already aimed their buster rifles at the Gundams, ready to fire on commend.

_So, this is the end. Guess the stranger couldn't save us in time, Deathscythe. Dying like this........ I'm so uncool. _ Duo thought with a mental laugh.

SLASH!

Before the five Gundam pilots' eyes, the mobile suits that had surrounded them are falling one by one cased by an unseem and unknow force. The mobile doll troops are destroyed in a flash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Weaklings! And they call themselves OZ soldiers!" The girl smirked as she finished off the last of enemy mobile suits. "Now, about these Gundam pilots." She said to herself as she switched off the cloaking devise on her gundam, and let the other pilots see the full size of her gundam, Deathhell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The five pilots blinked as a new gundam suddenly appear out of nowhere right before their very eyes. It was totally covered in black, saved for a few flare like design on its eyebrows, shield, and it's hands. It was carrying a double-sided beam suber on its right hand, and a shield on it's left. If you have seen it from afar, you would have thought that it's a devil from hell.

"Who are you?" Quatre asked the new gundam over the Comm. link.

"Meet me out side, all of you. And I'll explain. But I warn you, I may not look very pleasant." Answer the voice over the Comm. link.

Quatre was the first one out of his gundam, he was anxious to meet the new pilot. Then came Duo, Trowa, and Wufei. Heero came out last, as usual. Their eyes were locked on the opening of the new gundam, as the door opened and a girl walked out.

Duo let out a gasp unconsciously and nearly jumped three feet in the air, even Heero looked surprised. From the color of the girl's hair, her eyes, and the shape of her face, you can clearly see that she was Chinese. Her waist-length black hair was let loose down her back with two small braids at each side. Her big, black eyes looked cold, distant, emotionless, and deadly, even more deadly then Heero's. But those are not what had surprised the Perfect Solider. It was the fact that she was wearing an OZ uniform.

"Ohayo (2). My codename is Misako Otani, from the L4 colony. I'm the gundam pilot of Deathhell. I'm also the pilot that was send down by Dr. J to help you on the mission." A smirk came to her non-expressional face as she continued. " It might come in shock to you the fact that I'm wearing an OZ uniform. That's because I _was_ indeed an OZ solider. But now, I'm a gundam pilot, and is currently undercovering in the new OZ base that I was send to help you penetrate." Misako stopped a sec to look at her surroundings, and at the Gundam pilots. When her eyes locked with Duo's, he found himself staring into the coldest black eyes he's ever seen. It gave him a chill up his spine. Pulling away from Duo's stare, Misako continued in the same cold tone. "That's all the information about me that I'm instructed to give you. Dr. J had already informed me just about everything on every one of you before I was send to earth. So, if you don't mind, I would like to find a place where we can worked out our plan of how to successfully destroy the new OZ base, _once_ and for all." Misako said as she turned back to the cocke pit of her gundam. "Oh," She suddenly turned around. "I'm also know as the Goddess of Hell to those who had meet me on the battle field, and as Colonel Otani of the Spirals." With that, Misako want back into Deathhell. Although still very stunned, but the Gundam pilots deiced to go with Misako's plan. Then, with the new gundam following closely behind them, they headed back to Quatre's mansion, which is their currently safe house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm lost!" Quatre said as he jumped down from his gundam.

The five, now six gundam pilots had reached the safe house at midnight. The clear dark, blue night sky has already recover itself from the previous battle, now, it's spairkered with thousands of stars. They flashed on and off, making the night sky looking even more beautiful.

Misako hardly said anything since they took off from the battle flied and headed for the safe house. Now, she's walking up the stars, which lead to the room that Quatre had already prepared for her. She merely said a simple 'thank you' when Quatre pointed her the way to her room and walked way.

" You are lost? I'm lost!" Duo said fling his arms in the air as he walking out of the hunger. "First is that deadly looking gundam, then this Misako Otani. What's next, ice cream in a box? What do you think, Heero? Heero?" The American pilot frozen, looking at the unusually expression on the Japanese youth's face. "Heero? Hello, Heero! Earth to Heero, coming Heero!" Said Duo, sniped his fingers in front of Heero's face.

" Daijoubu desuka (3), Heero?" Quatre asked, concert writing all over his face.

The Japanese pilot just stood there like a statue, unmoving. It was like he hasn't heard a word that the either two pilots had said, nor did he stop Duo's ridicules action, which isn't like him at all. He just stared at the Chinese girl, following her every move.

_Misako Otani, I think I have heard that name some where before. _ Heero said to himself mentally. _And I'm sure I have seen that face before too. _

To be continued.........

* * *

1): Hai: Yes.

2)Ohago: Hello. 

3)Daijoubu desuka: Are you OK? 

* * *

Thank you for taking the time out in reading this Gundam Funfic, I hope you like it. Any comments, even bad one, PLEASE send me an Email if you have one. My Email address is:

[Bestsfriends20000@hotmail.com][1]

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING THIS STORY!!!! JA!!!

   [1]: mailto:bestsfriends20000@hotmail.com



	2. The Stillness Before The Storm

My standard disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. They belong to people whose names that I have forget. Gomen nasai. But I do own Misako Otani. I also keep a glossary at the end on every Japanese word that I have used. So, have fun. Oh, and I like to thank those people who had given me their reviews on chapter one. You have no idea how that had helped. Damo arigutou!

**

Chapter 2 - The Stillness Before The Storm

**

By [Silver Wing][1]

"Lie....Mie....come back....don't leave me alone....Mei...." Heero muttered under his breath as he sleeped restlessly on his bed. From the way his eyes moved under its lids, you can clearly see that he was dreaming, not a pleasant one at that from the boy's continuos toss and turning. Suddenly, the Japanese youth sat up on his bed, breathing hard, with the name "Mie" still lingered on his lips. His night cloth soaked with sweat, and his usual non-expressional face showed immeasurable fear. Heero got out of his bed, and paced around the small bedroom trying to control his heave breathing. It was that dream, no, nightmare again.

In the past two weeks, every night, Heero would have this horrible nightmare. In which he would find himself laying peacefully in a endless flower field, looking up at the stars under the moonlight. There would always be a strange litter girl with black hair and tense black eyes laying beside him. She would always talked to him in the most tender, gentle, and sweet tone Heero ever heard. Suddenly, the litter girl would punch Heero playfully and runaway, laughing, with Heero in close pursuit. After a while of cat and mouse, Heero would catch the litter girl, and mercilessly tagle her until she begs him to stop. They would roll in the flower field, enjoying the moment, not caring if the grass would sting their cloth.

Suddenly, the once beautiful and peacefully night sky would be sown by blackness. Mobile suits would explode at random all around the two children. Heero would hold the litter girl very close to him, protecting her as if she were his life. Then a Leo would appear out of nowhere and literally pray the litter girl from Heero's arms and carry her away, a way from Heero's reach, away from him. Heero would call to her by her name, telling her to come back to him. But, she was still being taken away from him, the only thing that he had ever cared for was being taken away from him. Finally, Heero used up all of his strength. All he could do is watch the Leo fad in the distance with a heave heart, a heart that once was full of happiness and peace. The battle filed disappeared as fast as it had appeared, leave a heartbroken boy in the endless flower filed under the bright moonlight, feeling alone, and helpless. It was at this point that Heero would weak up every night, founding himself soaked from sweat, with fear in his heart.

First, he just dismissed it like any other nightmares that he had had in the past, thinking its only cased by the continuing killing and blood shad of war, thinking that it would just go away like all the other nightmares, fad into memory, after a few days. But he was wrong. The nightmares kept on coming back every night to torture his thoughts, hunting his very existence. Whenever he closes his eyes, the nightmares will emerge, and like an endless waltz, it would play over, and over again. Tonight was no exception.

Heero sank into his bed after he had control himself. As he lay there, surrounded by total darkness, he thought back to the last two weeks. He thought about his nightmare, trying desperately to figure out what it means, what it's trying to tell him. Heero thought of the litter girl in his nightmares. _Who is she?_ Heero thought to himself. _Why do I feel like I know her? Urrg! This is getting me nowhere!_ Frustrated, Heero rubbed his face with his hands. _You got to get some sleep, Heero Yuy. You got a mission tomorrow._ With that in mind, Heero closed his eyes, willing the sleepiness to take over. But he couldn't. Something doesn't seem right. It's like something was a miss. Heero sit up in his bed again, viewing his surroundings, listening to every single sound. Then it hit him. There's no sound coming from down stairs, or anywhere for that matter. Heero glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand, and frowned, hard. _12:08am. Misako should report in by now. Where is she?_

It's been two weeks and three days since the new gundam pilot, Misako Otani, had appeared. The day after the Gundam boys' fatefully encounter with Misako, the six pilots had sat down and formed a plan on how to destroy the new OZ base. They all agreed that Misako would remain undercover in the new OZ base in order to get the necessary information of its defenses system. Misako was to report in every Wednesday nights at 12:00am.

Can't sleep, Heero decided to go down stairs and wait for Misako to report in. "Where could that girl be?" Heero said to himself as he walked down stairs, towards the living room. When he got there, he was greeted by the other three pilots, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and, of course, Duo.

"Can't sleep either, ne(1)?" asked Duo in his usual cheerful tone, a hint of sleepiness can be heard within.

Heero didn't answer the American youth, ignoring him as he walked over to sit on a chair near the window. In the room, Trowa was siting on the couch, his face expressionless as he read the book in his hands. Quatre was pacing around the room none stop, concern written all over his face. While Wufei sat on the floor, looking very annoyed, muttering something about can't trust a woman to do a man's job. Duo was in his usual happy-go-luck mood as he sat on the couch beside Trowa, desperately trying to stay awake.

_They are all worried about Misako._ Heero thought to himself as he studies each pilot. Then he turned his attention to the world outside. As Heero sat there, his thought drafted to the DeathHell's pilot.

From the litter time that Heero had spent with Misako, he had found the Chinese girl to be very interesting indeed, but at the same time very mysterious. Her heart shaped face is always expressionless. Her tense black eyes betrayed no emotion, ever. She hardly talks to any one, and only does so when it's necessary. Even the ever chattering Duo couldn't get though her. Whenever Duo would try to stir up a conversation with the DeathHell pilot, he would either be ignored, or get a death glare that promised unimaginable pain. After a few days, even Duo had given up on the unsociable girl. But Heero continued to watch the girl. To tell the truth, Heero didn't trust her one bit. So, he did some "research" on her background, looking for a flaw to it.

To Heero's surprise, the girl's record appeared flawless. Her record said that she was the daughter of one of the best OZ solider. She joined OZ at an age of 10, graduated in first place from the Pacific Academy at 12. Because of her amazing capability in almost everything, from piloting to weaponry, she rose though the ranks in just a matter of three years. Now, as a colonel, she was highly respected and parsed by any that know her. Two years ago, for some reason, Misako suddenly disappeared from the face of the Earth only a few months after her father's tragic death. Some say she went to the colonies. Some say she had been killed, but nobody really knows her where abouts. Then three month ago, Misako appeared out of nowhere in a new OZ base, saying that she just came back from a self-given vacation, also that she need the time to sort everything out. And because of her past history, the commander of the new OZ base accepted her without any question.

As Heero did some more "research" on the new pilot, he, however, did find a flaw in Misako's so-called "flawless" record. She had no record before the age of 6. It was like she didn't even exist until she was 6. There was no birth certificate, no place of birth, and no birth date. It seemed as if Misako just came out of thin air. Heero already know "Misako Otani" wasn't the DeathHell pilot's real name. So, what is her real name? Where did she come from? What happen to her before she was 6 years old? All those questions were driving the Wing pilot insane. Then there's the nightmare, which makes things more confusing. Annoyed, and exhausted from the all this confusion, Heero decided to just stop thinking and wait for Misako to return. _IF she ever returns! Where is that girl? When I get my hands on that bake, I'll make sure that she gets the right punishment! I'll...._

Just then, something caught Heero's eye. There was a form of a person in the distance. They were walking as if they had a send bag on their back. The person was walking very slowly, one hand holding their side, another holding a gun. They were lumping as they made their way towards the gundam pilots' safe house. Who could that be? Heero thought to himself as he followed every move of the person with his eyes. _Could that be Misako? No, it couldn't. She would never come here by feet. Unless... No, don't even dare think that, Heero Yuy. Misako is fine, she's just a bit late, that's all._ Heero said to himself mentally as he watched the person. During those three weeks, Heero had come to care for the Chinese girl. Why, Heero don't know. He just feels an urge to protect the girl. As Heero see the person, they seemed to be walking to the front door of the safe house. Witnessing this, Heero immediately drew out his gun, and walk quietly in the direction of the front door.

"Heero, what are you doing?" Quatre asked the Japanese youth. He had seen Heero draw out his gun, and immediately knows something is up.

"Some one is coming this way." Heero replayed flatly.

Upon hearing this, the other four pilots also draw out their gun, and made quietly to the front door. When they got there, Heero signaled them to their positions, and waited for the person to come. After some time of waiting in silence, the door ball ringed. Heero signaled Quatre to open the door, and the Arabian youth did just that. When the door opened, something felled to the floor. Instinctively, Heero pointed his gun at the intruder, ready to kill who ever it is that had discovered their hid out. Just as Heero was ready to pull the trigger, he was stopped by Quatre's cry.

" Oh, my God!" Quatre shouted, kneeing down beside the lifeless body. "It's Misako! She's hurt, bad! We got to get her upstairs!"

It was true. As Heero leaned in to inspect the person that now lies on the floor, he recognized the face. It was indeed Misako. But her face was a pale white, like the dead. She has a wound on both her side and on her left leg. Her OZ uniform was soaked in blood, her blood. Heero bend down and genteelly picked up the now unconscious girl. He then turned to go up the stairs, followed by the other four pilots.

When Heero got to Misako's bedroom, he set the DeathHell pilot on the bed very carefully. He then moved aside to let Trowa though so the Heavearms' pilot can clean up Misako's wounds and bandage them. Quatre was on the verge of tears. Duo had sat down on a chair by Misako's bed. The American youth was whispering something into the girl's ear as he holds on to her left hand. Even Wufei seemed a bit worried.

No longer can he holds back the emotions, Heero went out of the Misako's bedroom and walked toward his own. He had to keep up his reputation of as the ever-unemotional boy. "What could have happened to you, Misako?" Heero whispered as he, once again, sunk into his bed.

To be continued.........

* * *

1):Ne: Isn't it? /Right? /Alright?

* * *

Thank you for taking the time out in reading this Gundam Funfic, I hope you like it. Any comments, even bad one, PLEASE send me an Email if you have one. My Email address is:

[Bestsfriends20000@hotmail.com][1]

And PLEASE leave me a review for this story if are read this story on funfiction.net. It was a big help the last time.

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING THIS STORY!!!! JA!!!

   [1]: mailto:bestsfriends20000@hotmail.com



	3. The Stillness Before The Storm - Improve...

My standard disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. They belong to people whose names that I have forget. Gomen nasai. But I do own Misako Otani and Gundam DeathHell. I also keep a glossary at the end on every Japanese word that I have used. So, have fun. Oh, and I like to thank those people who had given me their reviews on chapter one. You have no idea how that had helped. Damo arigutou!

**

Chapter 2 - The Stillness Before The Storm

**

By [Silver Wing][1]

"Lie....Mie....come back....don't leave me alone....Mie...." Heero muttered under his breath as he sleeped restlessly on his bed. From the way his eyes moved under its lids, you can clearly see that he was dreaming, not a pleasant one at that from the boy's continuos toss and turning. Suddenly, the Japanese youth sat up on his bed, breathing hard, with the name "Mie" still lingered on his lips. His night cloth soaked with sweat, and his usual non-expressional face showed immeasurable fear. Heero got out of his bed, and paced around the small bedroom trying to control his heave breathing. It was that dream, no, nightmare again.

In the past two weeks, every night, Heero would have this horrible nightmare. In which he would find himself laying peacefully in an endless flower field, looking up at the stars under the moonlight. There would always be a strange litter girl with black hair and tense black eyes laying beside him. She would always talked to him in the most tender, gentle, and sweet tone Heero ever heard. Suddenly, the litter girl would punch Heero playfully and runaway, laughing, with Heero in close pursuit. After a while of cat and mouse, Heero would catch the litter girl, and mercilessly tagle her until she begs him to stop. They would roll in the flower field, enjoying the moment, not caring if the grass would sting their cloth.

Suddenly, the once beautiful and peacefully night sky would be sown by darkness. Mobile suits would explode at random all around the two children. Heero would hold the litter girl very close to him, protecting her as if she were his life. Then a Leo would appear out of nowhere and literally pray the litter girl from Heero's arms and carry her away, a way from Heero's reach, away from him. Heero would call to her by the name of "Mie", telling her to come back to him. But, she was still being taken away from him, the only thing that he had ever hold dear was being taken away from him. Finally, Heero used up all of his strength. All he could do is watch the Leo fad into the distance with a heave heart, a heart that once was full with happiness and peace. The battle filed disappeared as fast as it had appeared, leave a heartbroken boy in the endless flower filed under the bright moonlight, feeling alone, and helpless. It was at this point that Heero would wake up every night, founding himself soaked from sweat, with fear in his heart.

First, he just dismissed it like any other nightmares that he had had in the past, thinking its only cased by the continuing killing and blood shad of war, thinking that it would just go away like all the other nightmares, fad into memory, after a few days. But he was wrong. The nightmares kept on coming back every night to torture his thoughts, hunting his very existence. Whenever he closes his eyes, the nightmares will emerge, and like an endless waltz, it would play over, and over again. Tonight was no exception.

Heero sank into his bed after he had control himself. As he lay there, surrounded by total darkness, he thought back to the last two weeks. He thought about his nightmare, trying desperately to figure out what it means, what it's trying to tell him. Heero thought of the litter girl in his nightmares. _Who is she?_ Heero thought to himself. _Why do I feel like I know her? Urrg! This is getting me nowhere!_ Frustrated, Heero rubbed his face with his hands. _You got to get some sleep, Heero Yuy. You got a mission tomorrow._ With that in mind, Heero closed his eyes, willing the sleepiness to take over. But he couldn't. Something doesn't seem right. It's like something was a miss. Heero sit up in his bed again, viewing his surroundings, listening to every single sound. Then it hit him. There's no sound coming from down stairs, or anywhere for that matter. Heero glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand, and frowned, hard. _12:08am. Misako should report in by now. Where is she?_

It's been two weeks and three days since the new gundam pilot, Misako Otani, had appeared. The day after the Gundam boys' fatefully encounter with the DeathHell's pilot, the six pilots had sat down and formed a plan on how to destroy the new OZ base. They all agreed that Misako would remain undercover in the new OZ base in order to get the necessary information of its defenses system. Misako was to report in every Wednesday nights at 12:00am.

Can't sleep, Heero decided to go down stairs and wait for Misako to report in. "Where could that girl be?" Heero said to himself as he walked down the stairs, towards the living room. When he got there, he was greeted by the other four pilots, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and, of course, Duo.

"Can't sleep either, ne(1) Heero?" asked Duo in his usual cheerful tone, a hint of sleepiness can be heard within.

Heero didn't answer the American youth, ignoring him as he walked over to sit on a chair near the window. In the room, Trowa was sitting on the couch, his face expressionless as he read the book in his hands. Quatre was pacing around the room non-stop, concern written all over his face. While Wufei sat on the floor cross-legged with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking very annoyed, muttering something about can't trust a woman to do a man's job. Duo was in his usual happy-go-luck mood as he sat on the couch beside Trowa, although desperately trying to stay awake.

_They are all worried about Misako._ Heero thought to himself as he studies each pilot. Then he turned his attention to the world outside. As Heero sat there, his thought drafted to the DeathHell's pilot.

From the litter time that Heero had spent with Misako, he had found the Chinese girl to be very interesting indeed, but at the same time very mysterious. Her heart shaped face is always expressionless. Her tense black eyes betrayed no emotion, ever. She hardly talks to any one, and only does so when it's necessary. Even the ever chattering Duo couldn't get though to her. Whenever Duo would try to stir up a conversation with the DeathHell pilot, he would either be ignored, or get a death glare that promised unimaginable pain. After a few days, even Duo had given up on the unsociable girl. But Heero continued to watch the girl.

"Where is that woman? I'm not going to wait here all night for her to come back!" Heero was bought back into the present from his thoughts by Wufei's complaining. Heero turned his head at Wufei's direction, and stared at the Chinese boy with annoyance.

"Comon, Wufei. We had waited up for you when you didn't report back the last time you did that. Why can't you wait up for Misako?" Duo inquired of the Shanlong's pilot, a litter annoyed at Wufei's continuos complaining.

"Because...." Heero didn't heard the rest of the agreement between the two pilots, for his mind once again drifted into deep thought. As he sat there, unmoving, he recalled one particular conversation he had had with the Chinese girl.

_~ Flashback ~_

It was another beautiful midsummer night's evening. Stars twinkling in the sky and a crescent moon above, shining down on the flower garden, illuminating everything, given them a beautiful silver lining. And it was in this mythical garden that Heero was walking alone, thinking, and relaxing. Then something, or rather someone caught his eye. There was a figure that was sitting on a bench, looking up at the night sky. Apparently, Heero wasn't the only one that was up at this time of the night. Curious as to who it is, Heero made his way involuntarily towards the figure.

_Who could be up at this ungodly hour of the night? Aside from myself._ Heero thought as he made his way toward the bench as silently as possible. He felt that the figure looked very familiar, but he couldn't figure out whom. However, Heero's question was soon answered when the figure suddenly turned around, standing up from the bench with a gun pointed at his direction.

"Who's there?" A voice inquired in a cold tone, followed by the cluck of a gun, slicing though the silent of the night. "Heero Yuy." The Japanese pilot replyed in the same cold tone, walking into the open. As he did so, he recognized the figure to be none other then Misako Otani, the new gundam pilot who had arrived no more then two days ago. As she also recognized Heero, she slowly lower the gun, putting it back into its original hiding place, and sat back down on the bench. Heero hesitantly made his way to Misako, and sat down beside her.

A long silence had passed between the two pilots before Misako final spoke up."It's sure is beautiful isn't it?" Misako said softly as she continued looking up at the night sky.

"What is?" Heero questioned, a confused expression across his face.

" The sky, what else? It's so beautiful and clam, untouched by the sorrows and blood shad of the world below it." Misako said, still looking up the night sky. Face showed no emotion, or anything for that matter.

Heero looked up at the calm night sky, pondering on Misako's words as silence fall over them once again.

After what it felt like an eternality, Misako spoke up again. "Heero, why do you fight?"

"What do you mean?" Heero said, confused once again at Misako's question.

"I mean what I have asked you." Misako said, look up at Heero the first time of the night. "I know that when all of this started, we were fight for the colonies, but they now sees us as a thereat. To make things more confusing, OZ had spilt up into two. So, what do _you_ fight for now? Do you still fight for the colonies, even though they had rejected us? Or do you fight for peace that would never come?"

Heero wasn't sure how to answer her, for he, himself was also confuse by the current saturation. But he knew that Misako won't take silence as an answer, so he simple answer her the way he had answer himself from time to time. "When the world around me goes crazy, I will fight for what I believe in."

"Aa. And what will that be?" Misako inquired, surprising Heero yet again.

Heero wasn't expecting her to ask him that, and searched his mind for the answer, but he didn't find any. Then an image of a certain honey-blond hair girl with sea blue eyes popped into his mind, and he found the answer he was looking for. "Peace. I believe in peace. And I'll do everything in my power to achieve that, even if I have fight for it."

"Good answer. But what will you do once you have achieved it?" Misako said, her voice never waver, still the icy monotone. "Your life would be turned upside down once again. What do people like us, who's trained to be killers, do in a time of peace? Most of us don't even know the meaning of the word "Life", me included. We live for the mission and nothing else. The war had taken everything from people like us, our innocence, our loved ones, our childhood, our soul, leaving us nothing but an empty shell. There's no place for people like us in time of peace. Peace is merely a result of war. Total peace is just a vision made by people who are afraid to fight."

"If you don't believe in peace, then what do _you_ fight for?"Heero inquired of Misako, turning the tables on her.

An aerie silence had passed before Misako answered. "I fight for myself, for my loved ones, for my friends. I fight so no other kid would have to go though what I have been though. I fight so that no one would have to be miserable. No one would have to die any more. If I don't fight, another kid would be in my place, and he or she would suffer my fate. I fight to end this meaningless war." Misako said, tense black eyes looking directly into tense blue ones. "Is that enough of an answer for you?"

Heero didn't answer, for he did know how to. Seeing that Heero wasn't going to give her an answer, Misako stood up from her sit, looking up at the night sky once again, admiring its untamed beauty. Then she faced Heero once again as the Wing pilot also stood up from his sit, and now is standing beside her. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time before Misako spoke up. "It's late, and I have talked more then I did in a whole year. I'm going back to my room, and you should too. Good night, Heero." With that said, the DeathHell pilot turned and want back into the mansion.

"Good night, Misako." Heero said to Misako's retreating form. Then he sat back down again on the bench, looking up at the midsummer night's sky. The stars twinkled with a crescent moon above.

_~ End Flashback ~_

Heero smiled unconsciously at the memory, it was the only conversation that Misako had with anyone during the time she was staying at Quatre's mansion as far as Heero knows. That conversation had made Heero think of alot of things that he haven't thought of. To tell the truth, Heero didn't trust Misako one bit. So, he did some "research" on her background, looking for a flaw to it.

To Heero's surprise, the girl's record appeared flawless. Her record said that she was the daughter of one of the best OZ solider. She joined OZ at an age of 10, graduated in first place from the Pacific Academy at 12. Because of her amazing capability in almost everything, from piloting to weaponry, she rose though the ranks in just a matter of three years. Now, as a colonel, she was highly respected and parsed by any that know her. Two years ago, for some reason, Misako suddenly disappeared from the face of the Earth only a few months after her father's tragic death. Some say she went to the colonies. Some say she had been killed, but nobody really knows her where abouts. Then three month ago, Misako appeared out of nowhere in a new OZ base, saying that she just came back from a self-given vacation, also that she need the time to sort everything out. And because of her past history, the commander of the new OZ base accepted her without any question.

As Heero did some more "research" on the new pilot, he, however, did find a flaw in Misako's so-called "flawless" record. She had no record before the age of 6. It was like she didn't even exist until she was 6. There was no birth certificate, no place of birth, and no birth date. It seemed as if Misako just came out of thin air. Heero already know "Misako Otani" wasn't the DeathHell pilot's real name. So, what is her real name? Where did she come from? What happen to her before she was 6 years old? All those questions were driving the Wing pilot insane. Then there's the nightmare, which makes things more confusing. Annoyed, and exhausted from the all this confusion, Heero decided to just stop thinking and wait for Misako to return. _IF she ever returns! Where is that girl? When I get my hands on that baka, I'll make sure that she gets the right punishment! I'll...._

Just then, something caught Heero's eye. There was a form of a person in the distance. They were walking as if they had a sand bag on their back. The person was walking very slowly, one hand holding their side, another holding a gun. They were lumping as they made their way towards the gundam pilots' safe house. _Who could that be?_ Heero thought to himself as he followed every move of the person with his eyes. _Could that be Misako? No, it couldn't. She would never come here by feet. Unless... No, don't even dare think of that, Heero Yuy. Misako is fine, she's just a bit late, that's all._ Heero said to himself mentally as he watched the person. During those three weeks, Heero had come to care for the Chinese girl. It wasn't a care like the one between two lovers, but more of a brotherly care. Why, Heero don't know. He just feels an urge to protect the girl. As Heero see the person, they seemed to be walking to the front door of the safe house. Witnessing this, Heero immediately drew out his gun, and walk quietly in the direction of the front door.

"Heero, what are you doing?" Quatre whispered to the Japanese youth. He had seen Heero draw out his gun, and immediately knows something is up.

"Some one is coming this way." Heero replayed flatly.

Upon hearing this, the other four pilots also draw out their gun, and made quietly to the front door. When they got there, Heero signaled them to their positions, and waited for the person to come. After some time of waiting in silence, the door ball ringed. Heero signaled Quatre to open the door, and the Arabian youth did just that. When the door opened, something felled to the floor. Instinctively, Heero pointed his gun at the intruder, ready to kill whoever it is that had discovered their hid out. Just as Heero was ready to pull the trigger, he was stopped by Quatre's cry.

"Oh, my God!" Quatre shouted, kneeing down beside the lifeless body. "It's Misako! She's hurt, bad! We got to get her upstairs!"

It was true. As Heero leaned in to inspect the person that now lies on the floor, he recognized the face. It was indeed Misako. But her face was a pale white, like the dead. She has a wound on her left side and on her right leg. Her OZ uniform was soaked in blood, her blood. Heero bend down and gentelly picked up the now unconscious girl. He then turned to go up the stairs, followed by the other four pilots.

When Heero got to Misako's bedroom, he set the DeathHell pilot on the bed very carefully. He then moved aside to let Trowa though so the Heavearms' pilot can clean up Misako's wounds and bandage them. Quatre was on the verge of tears. Duo had sat down on a chair by Misako's bed. The American youth was whispering something into the girl's ear as he holds on to her left hand. Even Wufei seemed a bit worried.

No longer can he holds back the emotions, Heero went out of the Misako's bedroom and walked toward his own. He had to keep up his reputation as the ever-unemotional boy. "What could have happened to you, Misako?" Heero whispered as he, once again, sunk into his bed.

To be continued.........

* * *

1):Ne: Isn't it? /Right? /Alright?

* * *

Thank you for taking the time out in reading this Gundam Funfic, I hope you like it. Any comments, even bad one, PLEASE send me an Email if you have one. My Email address is:

[Bestsfriends20000@hotmail.com][1]

And PLEASE leave me a review for this story if are read this story on funfiction.net. It was a big help the last time.

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING THIS STORY!!!! JA!!!

   [1]: mailto:bestsfriends20000@hotmail.com



	4. Dealing With the Past

> My standard disclaimers: The usual, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. They belong to companies like Sunrise and Bandai. If I own them, I would have put in more Heero and Relena scenes. However, I do own the new character Misako Otani and the new Gundam DeathHell. With that done, on to the story! Wait, I forgot something. I have included a glossary at the end on every Japanese word I have used, if any. Finally, on to the story!!! 
> 
> # Chapter 3: Dealing With the Past 
> 
> [By Silver Wing][1]
> 
> _What happened? Where am I?_ Misako thought to herself as she fought to regain consciousness. She could feel the impatient sunlight tapping on her face and the cool breeze blow across her skin where it's exposed. _It must be morning. I wonder how long I have been out._ Misako opened her eyes slowly, then shut it again from the bright sunlight that had invaded the room. _Too bright!_ The Chinese youth opened her eyes again, this time she turned her head away from the bright sun light instead of shut her eyes again, which wasn't such a good idea for it give her a terrible headache. Pulse the pain from her wounds; it was unbearable, even for her.   
Ignoring the pain, Misako carefully viewed her surroundings. She is currently lying on a bed in a rather small, but familiar room. The room didn't have much furniture. An well-organized desk by the open window, a nightstand to the left of the bed in which she was laying on. A small digital clock, which showed 10:42am, was placed on top of it. A closet in the farther corner of the room, plus a chair in front of the said desk and one at same side of the bed as the nightstand was all the room contained. _This room looks like the one that I had in Quatre's mansion, except for the chair by the bed._ Upon closer inspection, Misako open her eyes wide in realization. _It is my room! How did I get here? What had happened?_ As if on cue, the event of the previous night rushed back into Misako's mind like a violent whirlwind. 
> 
> _~ Flashback ~_
> 
> Misako ran down the dark corridor that led to the exit, a gun in hand and an important information disk in her short's left pocket. Every so often, she would turn and fire behind her, to keep the soldiers that are following her at a safe distance. She ran though the base, taking what seem to be random turns, but always heading towards the outside of the base. She cursed as a wild shot whizzed by her, barely missing her left temple.   
Misako had been downloading the last piece of information from the new OZ base's center computer that the Gundam pilots and she needed, when she was detected by a solider, whom had the misfortune of been order by the commander of the base to go look for her. Although she had managed to annihilate him, but not before he tapped the alert button on the wall panel. She had hurriedly taken the desk and ran down the various corridors as she set off numerous of explosives that she had planted earlier. And now, Misako is make her way out of the base while dodging all the bullets that are being aimed at her.   
_When did I become so careless! And I'm supposed to be the Perfect Soldier!_ Misako smirked at her own comment as she was near the exit of the base. _I can just imagine Dr. J's face if he sees me now!_ Misako almost laughed at this if not for the current satiation. She could hear the soldiers' shouting and ordering behind her. She couldn't catch anything they are saying in particular. Not that she tries to. _At least I got what I came here for._ Misako turned and shoot behind her, smirked as few soldiers fall down on the floor, dead. However, her smirk soon disappeared when she turned back, and saw a soldier ran out from one of the corridor left of Misako and started shooting at her.   
"Damnit!" Misako cursed out loud, as she dodged a bullet that was aimed for her stomach. However, she didn't move quickly enough. The bullet missed its intended target. Instead, it buried itself into Misako's left side. Pain flared to life from her left side as Misako returned fire instinctively and shot her attacker between the eyes. Stepping over the corpse, Misako exit the base and immediately jumped into the shadows.   
However, because of her condition, she didn't move fast enough as she ran into the forest near the base. One of the soldiers that were pursuing her took this opportunity and shot her in the right leg. Misako didn't even bother to return fire as she disappeared into the depth of the gloomy forest.   
"What do I do now?" Misako asked no one in particular as she dressed her wounds in the forest that surround the new OZ base, while she searched her mind for a plan. Misako know that if she stays in the forest any long, the search party would find her, and she would be captured. She doesn't want that. Looking up at the night sky, Misako noticed the sky has lost its usual beauty. Black clouds costume the night sky, disguising it behind its darkness. "I wonder what time is it?" Misako looked down at her wristwatch, 11:34pm Wednesday AC 195. "Shat! I have to report in with the boys today!" Misako jumped up from the rock she was sitting on only to fall down on to the ground again. "Damn those wounds! Damn those franking soldiers! If I ever get my hands on them, I'll ma..." Misako mummer as she stand up from the ground, slowly this time, and started making her way towards the safe house as fast as her body allows her to.   
The trip was longer then usual because of her wounds, which is getting worse and worse as Misako forced her body to move. The wound on her side and on her leg is blooding very badly, and waves of pain consume her mind with every step she took. She can feel her strength leaving her, and she feel like she was going to pass out any time now. _Got to bring back the information, I just... got to._   
After what seems like eternality, the outline of Quatre's mansion appeared in Misako's line of vision. Using her remaining strength, Misako made her way up to the front door and ring the bell. Then she leaned on the door and passed out from all the pain she had to endure. The last thought on her mind before she surrounded herself to the darkness was, _Mission... accomplished._
> 
> _~ End of Flashback ~_
> 
> "Oh yeah." Misako exclaimed at the memory, and then winced as a wave of sharp pain shot up from her side, reminding her of her injuries. Misako looked at her wounds and realize that someone had already cleaned and bandaged them with extreme care. _It must be Trowa._ Misako thought to herself and made a mental note to thank the European boy later. She was in her under cloth, covered by a thin blanket to protect her from the cold. Her blood stained OZ uniform is neatly folded on the nightstand beside her bed. The Chinese youth struggle to sit up, but fall back again on the bed. Misako was expecting another sharp pain to shot up from her wounds as she felled hard on to the bed. Instead, a pair of strong hands had caught her just before she hit the bed. Then she felt being laid down on the bed very genteelly as if the person who's doing this care deeply for her. Curious, Misako turned her head to see who's the person that had helped her. What greeted her were a pair of violet-blue orbs that stared into her own cold black ones, and a handsome young face full of concern and something else that Misako couldn't make out. "Duo!?"   
"Yea, it's me. And I don't think what you were trying to do would be a good idea." Duo said as he laid the DeathHell pilot down on the bed genteelly, fearing that the wounds would reopen if he wasn't careful. Duo was walking into the room to check on Misako with a cup of water, when he saw her tried to sit up and failed, falling back on to the bed. He had rush to her side in an instant and caught her just before she felled hard on her back. "You were hart pretty bad. You need to rest if you want your wounds to heal."   
"Who asked for your opinion? And what do you care?" Misako reply in her usual cold tone, shaking Duo's hands off her forcefully, and giving Duo an annoying glare. Then she trying to sit up again, but failed, again.   
"Because you are a valuable ally." Duo said, speaking half the truth as he watched worriedly at Misako as she tried to sit up again, but failed. "And I...I...sort of like...y...Will you stop trying to sit up! Your wounds will reopen if you don't!"   
"No." Misako said simply, then trying to sit up, again and again. After some effort, she successfully sat up on the bed and lent back on the head broad, tired out.   
Duo shook his head at Misako's display of stubbornness, and sighed in pure frustration. "Stubborn as ever." Exclaimed Duo more to himself then to the girl in front of him. Then he handed Misako a cup of water, then sat down on the chair beside her bed, his eyes never leaving the wounded girl. He sat there in the chair, unmoving, slouching forward with his elbows braced against his knees, chin propped over laced fingers. It was an ungainly, graceless pose, but he wasn't interested in how he appeared. Instead, his eyes trained themselves on the silent girl on the bed who looked like an angle in his eyes. _An angle of Hell to be exact._ A small smile can be seen visible on Duo's tender, young face as he said that to himself mentally. _She looks so cute when she's helpless! Arrg! Duo, What's with you and unemotional people? First Heero, then Trowa, then Wufei! Now, this....this....GIRL! And to think you are begin to falling for her! Duo, you ARE hopeless!_ A small voice said in the back of Duo's head, but Duo merely ignored it, and continued to watch the Chinese pilot.   
Putting down the now empty cup on the nightstand, Misako turned her head to face Duo. She could feel his gaze on her and it's starting to make her feel very uncomfortable. "What are you staring at?" Misako hissed, inquiring of Duo, eyeing him suspiciously.   
"You. And how innocent you look in your under cloth." Duo said jokingly, a hint of teasing in his voice, while he examined Misako from head to toe, admiring her well-built body. Then grinned as a faint blush spread across the female pilot's tender cheeks.   
"Asshole!" Yelled Misako as she garbed the blankets to cover herself up, defensively. This made Duo's grin become wider, if possible.   
"Now, now. It's not good for you to yell in your delicate condition. You should save all of your strength." Duo said in a mocking tone.   
"Just what are in you implying?" Misako said in a dangerous tone, staring at duo with a killer look in her eyes, her left hand reaching under the pillow for something. This caused Duo to think twice before he smart-mouthed back.   
"Nothing...eh, eh....nothing at all." Duo answered, smiling innocently, _too_ innocent. Just as Duo expected, Misako didn't believe him, but she dismissed it nevertheless after a few unpleasant moments, much to Duo's relief. "So.....I guess I should leave you to rest. Yell if you need anything." Duo said standing up from the chair, then added. "I'm sure that won't prove to be a problem for you."   
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Misako sniped at Duo, the killer look resumed in her tense black eyes.   
"Oh, nothing!" Duo said, laughing nervously, stepping away from the bed. "Nothing at all! Now I should be going. So, sayonara (1)!" The America pilot said in one quick breath, picking up the now empty cup from the nightstand, and nearly ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. .   
"Longhaired baka (2)!" Misako growled as she watch the Deathscythe Hell pilot backed out the door and closed it behind him. Then a wave of sleepiness and tiredness seized her. _Maybe I should get some rest like Duo said._ Then she thought of the male pilot. _That bustard! I'll deal with him tomorrow._ Letting go a yawn, Misako drift into a restless sleep. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> _That was close!_ Duo thought to himself as he walk down the stairs led to the kitchen. _Note to self: Never, EVER piss Misako off when she's injured._ Duo walked into the small kitchen and ginned at the display in front of him. "Aren't we a noiseless crowed today!" Duo said in his usual cheerfully tone, popping into one of the chairs by the round kitchen table, flashing his famous grin.   
In the small kitchen of Quatre's mansion, the five gundam pilots were sitting around the round dinner table, all engrossed in their own litter world. Heero was typing furiously on the laptop in front of him, as usual. Wufei was sitting on the opposite side of the table, facing the Perfect Soldier. He's currently reading some Chinese book on battle tactics. Quatre and Trowa were sitting next to each other with the blue paint of the new OZ base sprat out on the kitchen table. They seem to be discussing a plan on how to destroy the base successfully. The four pilots were temporally pull out from their concentration when Duo had entered rather noisily.   
"Hey! Aren't I gotten get a 'Hello',or 'Good-morning'?" Ranted Duo as he walked to the kitchen conter, and poured himself a cup of strong, black coffee.   
"Good-morning, Duo." Said Quatre with a smile as he stood up from his chair, and walked to the coffee machine to get a cup of coffee himself. Trowa merely nodded in acknowledgment of Duo's presence while his face remained blank. Wufei took off his glasses and looked up from his book for a moment to look at the American pilot, then went back to read again. When all of this was going on, Heero stayed indifferent. Still typing away furiously at his laptop, ignoring Duo's presence. .   
"Hey, Mr. Perfect Soldier! Are't you going to say 'Good-morning' to your _friend_?" Duo yelled, a bit annoyed by the Japanese youth's ignorance. .   
"Hmm." Heero humped in response. Didn't even bather to look up from his computer. .   
"Well, good-morning to you too." Duo said annoyingly. Some times, he just wants to take that boy's laptop, and hit the Wing pilot with it. .   
"So, Duo, how's Misako doing?" Quatre asked, trying to brake the tension in the room. .   
"Well, if you call being shoot twice as fine. But she's doing alright. After all, She is a gundam pilot." Duo said in his happy-go-luck tone as he sipped his coffee. .   
"I do have to admit. She is pretty strong for a woman." Wufei admitted, closing the book he was reading. .   
"Wow! Mr. Women-hater actually didn't call a woman weak for once." Duo uttered in mocking astonishment. " Too bad Misako isn't here to hear this. Hey, Heero. Aren't you going to say something?" .   
"No." Heero replied simply, never looking from his work, or whatever he was typing away on his laptop. .   
"Jeez, if I didn't know better, Heero, I would have thought that you and Misako were related or something." Duo said jokingly with a devilish grin plastered across his face. However, the grin soon disappeared as Heero looked up from this laptop for the first time all morning, and glared the cheerful pilot with a killer look in his eyes. .   
"App! Just forget that I ever said that, Heero." Duo said nervously, trying to avoid Heero's death glare. To get of the topic, Duo turned his attention back to Quatre. "So, what have you and Trowa been up to? Got a plan ready yet? Mind telling us?" .   
Quatre took his time to look at Trowa for permission, then declared the plan after Trowa had given him a nod. "From the information that Misako had provided for us, me and Trowa had been able to create a plan, as you can see before Duo here interrupted us." Quatre said given Duo a look.   
"Hey! It's not my fault! Stop looking at me like that!" Duo yelled, looking at each of the gundam pilots, especially Quatre.   
Ignoring the Deathscythe Hell pilot's comment, Trowa continued where Quatre left off. "The plan goes like this." Trowa refer to the blue paint on the kitchen table as the other four pilots gathered around, even Heero. "Wufei and Duo will be the decoy, while Heero and Misako goes into the cen....................." 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Misako walked silently down the crowed streets by herself, oblivious of what goes on around her. From time to time, she would pause, and lift her head up to look at one of the pasting family, carefree and happy. She envies them, envies their happiness, their ignorance of the meaningful, yet meaningless war, envies their freedom. Then she would continue on walking. Where to? She didn't know, nor does she care.   
Misako found herself once again engulfed in the memories of the past as she walked on. No matter how hard she tried to forget them, they would always come back to hunt her. The childhood that she never had, the people that she killed, the now dead childhood friend of hers, and, of course, her adopted father, and the father that she never knew. To her, her life was, and still is, as meaningless as the ongoing war. She never had a choice in her life. Almost every decision was made for her, from the arranged marriage with some boy who she, fortunately, never got the chance of being married to. To being trained as a perfect soldier for OZ starting at the age of 10. The only decision that Misako ever made for herself was becoming a gundam pilot. Even after that, Dr. J had taken up the responsibility of making decisions for her.   
Misako was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that her surroundings had changed from the crowed city to a battlefield. It was only when she looked up did she realize that she's in an OZ base, looking out on to the battlefield though a glass window. The sight that greeted her was no less then shocking. On the battle field two mobile suites were fighting each other, furiously. One's a Leo, which she instantly recognized as her dead adopted fathers. The other was a Gundam. Her gundam to be more precise. Misako closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her mind. However, when she opened them again, she found herself inside the cockpit of her gundam, the one that's fight with her dead adopted fathers Leo. As the Gundam dive forward with its double-sided beam suber at the Leo, Misako's mind screamed out for her to stop, but some how, her arms and legs wouldn't obey her commend, and the deadly weapon imbedded itself into the Leo, destroying it. All the while, Misako sat in her gundam, feeling vulnerable and helpless.   
Misako jumped out off her Gundams cockpit and run to the now ruined Leo. She knee down in front of her adopted father's dying body, and hold it close to her, letting a single tear slid down her cheek. When she looked down at her adopted father's face, she noticed that he was mouthing something to her. Unfortunately for Misako, she can read lips, and what her father was saying made her mind screamed again. "Misako, you did this to me. You are the one who had killed me because you didn't save me. It's all your fault." Her adopted father had said before dying in her arms.   
Misako got up on her feet, backing away from the dead body as she shook head nonstop. An unbelieving expression across her beautiful features. "No. No! NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Misako shouted at her adopted father's corpse. However, her father's dying words ringed in Misako's mind, driving her mad. She clipped her hands to her ear to keep the voices out of her mind as she sink down onto her knees again, shutting her eyes tight. "That's not true. That's not true." Misako repeated the sentence over, and over again as she rocked back and forth. Letting the tears steam down her face like an endless river, forming a small pool of water on the ground around her knees.   
When Misako looked up again, she found herself no longer in the battlefield, but among the ruins of the L1 colony after the massacre. Wiping away the tears, Misako got up again and headed down the ruined streets. She didn't know where she's headed, but she decided to go wherever her emotions take her. After walking for some time, Misako stopped in front of a caved in house. Half of its ceiling had already falling in. Although the house lay in ruins, Misako still recognized it. _It's Odin's house. I wonder why my emotions took me here?_ Misako asked herself as she walked into the building carefully. Stepping over bits of rocks that had falling from the roof and dead bodies lying on the floor. Misako made her way into a small, massed up bedroom. As she entered the room, Misako let out a small gasp at the sight. There, on the floor near the bed, laid a boy about the age of 6 with brown hair and cobalt blue eyes in a pool of chrism red. _Blood, his blood._ The boy's head was bleeding badly and there was numerous deep cut on his arms and legs.   
"Odin!" Misako gasped, rushing to the boy's side in an instantly, and checked for a pulse. A wave of relief washed over her as she found one, though it was very weak. Picked up the fragile body carefully as not to make the injures worse, Misako walked out of the house. She had already decided to take the boy to the nearby hospital for medical treatment so he could heal. However, when Misako got out of the house, five-OZ soldiers immediately surrounded her. She tried to escape, but one of the soldier's hand shot out and grabbed her left arm in a dead grip, forcing her to halt in the middle of her step. Usually, Misako would just use her hands and snap those soldiers' necks in two, but now, with Odin in her arms, it's just not possible.   
"We are here for that boy in your arms." One of the soldiers said, looking at Misako face with an evil grin on his face.   
"So hand him over, or else...." The second soldier demanded, taken a step closer to Misako with the same grin on his face.   
"Over my dead body!" Misako growled, backing away from the approaching soldiers, tightening her hold on Odin, narrowing her eyes dangerously.   
"Fine then. Be that way. You are asking for it." The third solider said, already standing in his fighting stance. The four other soldiers followed. Then they all attacked Misako at once.   
Misako counter attacked them with mostly her feet and legs, avoiding most of the punches and kicks. After much struggle, although Misako had mange to bet three out of five soldiers to the extent where they can't even get up from the ground. However, she was pretty bet up too. There were small bruises and cuts on her face, arms, and legs. But the boy in her arms stayed unharmed during the whole fight. Tiredly, Misako fought on with what's left of her strength. Just then, one of the soldier took out his gun and shot Misako in the leg. This caused Misako to lose her balance and dropped Odin. As she falls hard on to the ground, Odin slipped from her firm grip and landed a few feet away from her.   
"Now look what you have made me do." The solider that had shot Misako said mockingly as he walked toward Misako. When he was only a few steps away her, he bend down, and tilted her chine up with a finger, and said. "Now I have to kill him in front of you. If you have given him to us peacefully, we would have spared you the pain of watching him die."   
"YOU FRANKING BASTEREDS!" Misako shouted in the soldier's face as she lunged toward him, but failed as the other solider that's standing beside this one garbed both of her arms in a dead grip, and pulled her back. The solider that had bend down in front of Misako smiled wickedly as he stood up and walked more closer to Misako, running his index finger down the side of her face and along her jaw. " Now watch carefully, this is a moment that you will never forget. I promise." The soldier said, aiming his gun to the boy on the ground, and fired.   
"ODIN!!"
> 
> Misako gaped awake, her body jerking up only to fall back down on to the bed because of her injures. Absentmindedly, Misako's left hand flow to the base of her neck and grabbed the golden cross necklace that she always had on as her mind repeating the name of the boy in her nightmare. "Odin, why do you always come back to hunt me?" Misako asked her already dead childhood friend. "Odin Lowe Jr., answer me!" Misako shouted to the air around her. No one answered though, only silence and darkness greeted her in response. Staring up at the ceiling, Misako asked the question over and over again in her mind as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, her hand still holding on to the cross. 
> 
> To be continued.............
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> 1. Sayonara: Good-bye.
> 
> 2. Baka: Stupid, idiot.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Author's note: I'm SO sorry that this chapter came out so late. But with the end of school and all, I was just so busy. I would like to thank the following people for review my story. You guys have no idea how much you helped. Thank you so very much! Demo arigatuo! 
> 
> Pixie Wing: As to if you are right about Misako being Heero's childhood friend and all, I think this chapter answers some of your question. If not, wait for the next chapter! I'm bad, am I? *laughs evilly in the background.*
> 
> Jadet: Thank you for review! I would have write more, but you didn't write anything, so......
> 
> Heero_Yuyz: Thank you for reviewing!
> 
> Calla Bridgestone: Misako being the girl in Heero's dreams? Will, read on and you'll find out!!! Ha! Ha!
> 
> Lily Sonia Dragonheart and Silky: Thank you for reviewing! Hope you'll do it for this chapter too!
> 
> Raven: I'm sorry that I haven't Email you for so long. It's just that I'm so busy with school, and this chapter and all. Sorry! And thank you for reviewing.
> 
> This is a thanks to some one who didn't leave their name, you know who you are. So, here are my thanks, and please put your name down next time, so I can thank you by title.
> 
> I guess that's all my thank notes. I'll have chapter four up as fast as I can. So, until then, keep on reviewing!!!! Yea!!!!

   [1]: mailto:bestsfriends20000@hotmail.com



	5. The Plan in the making

Author's notes: So, so sorry that this had came out so very late. I have no exacuse, so forgive me? Please! Don't make me beg! 

## Chapter 4: The Plan in the making

[By Silver Wing][1]

"ODIN!" 

Misako gaped awake, her body jerking up only to fall back down on to the bed because of her injures. Absentmindedly, Misako's left hand flew to the base of her neck and grabbed the golden cross necklace that she always had on, while her mind repeated the name of the boy in her nightmare. "Odin, why do you always come back to haunt me?" Misako asked her already dead childhood friend. "Odin Lowe Jr., answer me!" Misako shouted to the air around her. No one answered though, only silence and darkness greeted her in response. Staring up at the ceiling, Misako asked the question over and over again in her mind as she drifted off into another restless sleep, her hand still holding on to the cross.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"But Trowa, the central computer is bound to be heavily guarded. Sending only Heero and Misako just isn't going to be enough!" Duo argued, shouting in the 04 pilot's face. "Besides Misako has only woke up the morning, she is in no condition to fight!" 

Ever since Misako had returned barely a life four nights ago, the pilots, with the exception of the injured pilot, had been trying to form a battle plan in relations to the new OZ base with little to no success. Mainly because Duo would always start a meaningless argument whenever Misako is involved. Like right now. 

"Then what do you suggest, Duo?" Trowa inquired calmly. 

"We could wait until Misako is well enough to fight again." Duo said. 

"No. That wouldn't do." Heero said coolly. "From the information that Misako has provided us, that base harbors a large number of Mobile Dolls, it must be destroyed ASAP. We are already four days behind schedule as it is. We cannot afford to waste any more time." 

"Then I suggest that we don't make her a part of the plan at all. I would gladly take her place." Duo said stubbornly. "There's NO way I'm letting her in a battlefield in that condition! She just regained consciousness this morning, for crying out loud!" 

"That's not going to work either." Trowa said after doing some thinking. "You are needed outside with Wufei to act as decoys. And before you ask, none of us can fill in for Misako. Quatre and I are responsible for planting bombs though out the base, while that only leaves Heero, who's responsibility is to hack into the central computer to download any needed date before we annihilate the base. Although he could manage very well on his own, however, as you have pointed out earlier, the central computer is bound to be under heavy guard. If Heero is on his own, it will take him a valuable amount of time. And time is something that we don't have right now. But with Misako with him, it would be much easier. One of them would deal with the guards while the other hacks into the central computer and downloads any needed information." 

"But Misako can't fight with two unhealed gun wounds! She could die!" Duo shouted, concern flashing in his violet eyes. His eyes pleaded as he stared at Trowa, but seeing that the 04 pilot was not going to change his decision, he turned to Quatre for help and support. "You agree with me, don't you, Quatre?" 

"Look Duo, I'm sure Misako-san (1) would be alright. She _is_ a gundam pilot after all. Duo, don't worry too much." Quatre said kindly to Duo as he got up to get his forth cup of black coffee. 

"But Quatre…." 

"I'll be fine." 

Duo was cut off by an icy monotone, literally, before he could finish. As he and the other pilots turned around, they found the subject of their discussion, the one and only Misako Otain, leaning on the doorframe, dressed in navy blue shorts and a black tank top, staring at them, her eyes and face expressionless. 

"Daigoubu desuka, Misako?" Quatre asked, deeply concerned about Misako's health. 

"Daigoubu (2)." Misako answered, though her voice remained indifferent, her once expressionless eyes held a slight sign of gratitude but it quickly disappeared. "And I'll be fine. Include me in the mission, Trowa." 

"Like hell you are! What about your wounds!?" Duo yelled before the Heavearm's pilot can give an answer. "They are bad enough as it is! And what if yo…." 

"DUO!!" Misako yelled to get Duo to stop ranting and listen to her. Then winced as it caused a sharp pain at her side. In an instant, Duo was by her side, helping her into a chair. She would have smiled if not for the pain, and for her reputation. 

During the short time that she had come to known the 02 pilot, she had come to the conclusion that the always cheerful pilot was an interesting person. She just couldn't figure out how he could be so light-hearted all the time no matter what situation he's in. And it amused her. When she first met him, she thought of him as nothing but an annoyance, however, as time passed by, she began to welcome his presence. 

At the same time, she began to feel a longing that she had not since she met Dr. J and started training with him as a gundam pilot. A longing, which she did not and still, doesn't understand, whenever the Deathscythe pilot is near. A longing to hold him and never let go, to touch him, to kiss him. However, she would always push that feeling away as if it never existed, and distant herself from the said pilot even more so then usual. It was a feeling, an emotion, a distraction. It was something that she didn't need. And being the Perfect Solider as she is, she couldn't allow it. A distraction means an opening for mistakes, and she couldn't afford that. One little mistake during a mission could mean her life. 

But now, seeing so much concern and worry in the 02 pilots beautiful eyes made her want to reassure him somehow that she's all right. And before knowing what she's doing, the Chinese girl did something that she hasn't done in years. She gave a little smile. Then it turned into a smirk when she saw all the surprised looks on all the pilots' faces, including Heero's, although it disappeared just as quick. 

"Are you sure you are alright, Misako?" Duo asked, after getting over the initial shock that the silent girl actually smiled, no matter how small it is. And at him too. That thought put a smile on his own face. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Misako answered her impressive mask slipped back in place. "Trowa." Looked over at the gundam Heavyarm's pilot, her face determined and serious. "Put me in the plan, I'll be ready." 

This time the European pilot nodded in response. 

"But Misako…" 

"No 'buts', Duo." Misako said stubbornly, cutting off Duo yet again. "I'm going, and that's final. Nothing can stop me, nothing!" 

"But…" However, the 02 pilot froze at the death glare was sent his way from the girl sitting in front of him. 

"Fine, you win." Duo said in defeat after a while, knowing that there's no point in arguing with the female pilot sitting before him. "But on one condition only." 

From the short time that he had come to know Misako, he had learned that if the stubborn girl had set her mind on something, there's absolutely NOTHING that can stop her from accomplishing it. That, along with some few other things. Like he has helplessly fallen hook, line, and sinker for the girl. How? He didn't know, and probably never would. It just happened. At first, he just considered the feelings that he that held for the Asian girl was just a form of obsession. Like the one he had when he first met Heero. A curiosity to find out more about the mysterious girl. But as time went by, he could no longer deny his feelings any more. He loved her. He loved her for her courage, for her stubbornness. However, most importantly, he loved for the person that's hiding beneath that cold mask of hers. The kind and caring soul that she had hidden from the world. The caring soul would slip though her mask once in a while when she had least suspected.   
  
  
  


While all this was going on between the Misako and Duo, the four other pilots merely watched them. Quatre was smiling to himself, while the other three stayed indifferent. Although Wufei would roll his eyes from now and then at the Deathscythe pilot's comments.   
  
  
  


"Hmm. And what will that be?" The Asian girl inquired with questioning eyes, pulling Duo out of his thoughts. 

"Uh?" Duo questioned. 

"You said that you would let me go on one condition only. What is it?" Misako said, more then a little annoyed. 

"Oh, right. I'll let you go only if you promise me one thing." Duo answered. 

"Just say it already." 

"Promise me that you won't get yourself killed and that you will come back to…us." Duo uttered his eyes pleading. 

"I'll try." Misako said. "But I'm not promising anything." 

"You have to promise me, or I'm not letting you go." 

"Duo, you know as well as I do that I can't do that." 

"Then you are not going." 

After a few minutes of unnerving silence, Misako finally said, "Fine, if that's what it's going to take for you to stop annoying me." 

"Say 'I promise'." Duo persisted. 

"I…." Misako stumbled, then let out a heavy sigh at Duo's cute, pleading look. _Who can turn down that face?_ "Fine. Fine." Misako finally said. "I promise.&

"Good!" The 02 pilot yelled happily. 

"Now if you'll all excuse me, I should be going." Misako declared as she got up from her seat after the whole scene, and walked toward the front door. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Duo inquired, getting up from his chair also. 

"Out." Misako answered simply without looking back as she walked out the door and shut it behind her. 

After staring at the door for a few minutes, Trowa said "So, I guess we have got ourselves a plan. It'll take affect the day after tomorrow at 1800 hours. Get ready. I'll brief the plan to Misako tomorrow. Any more questions? Duo?" 

"Hun? Oh, no. Well, if there's nothing else left, I'll be going now." Duo said as he, too, walked out the font door. 

"Where is that baka hurrying off to?" Wufei said, mentioning to the front door, which Duo and Misako just went through 

"I'll give you one guess." Quatre said, smiling to himself as he turned to go. _Duo, my friend, you have got it bad!_   
  
  
  
Tsuzuku.....................   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
1)...-san: Mr, Ms, etc.   
  
2)Daigoubu: It's fine, or I'm fine.   
  
  
  


My standard disclaimers: Now, do I _really_ have to do this?   
  
  


   [1]: mailto:bestsfriends20000@hotmail.com



	6. Painful Memory

Author's notes: WOW! I have got to say. You guys are pretty fast with the reviews. Well, here is the the chapter 5 that I have promised. Now, I as I have said in reviews, if I get 10 reviews this time. I'll post out chapter 6. Yap. I have already go it. So, don't forget to review! 

## Chapter 5: Painful Memory

[By Silver Wing][1]

"Where is that baka hurrying off to?" Wufei said, mentioning to the front door, which Duo and Misako just went though. 

"I'll give you one guess." Quatre said, smiling to him self as he turned to go. _Duo, my friend, you have got it bad!_

"Any more questions?" Trowa asked. Hearing no response, he too, turned to leave. Now there's only Wufei and Heero left in the room. After a moment of uncomfortable silence with only the sound of fingers clicking on keyboards, Wufei spoke up. "What do you think of Misako?" 

The clicking of keys stopped, for Heero had turned around to face the 05 pilot. He was surprised that Wufei had tried to start a conversation, and about a woman too. "I don't trust her." 

"I didn't ask you if you trust her or not," Wufei snapped. "I asked what you think of her." 

_She's mysterious, unemotional, and rather familiar looking._ Came to mind, but instead Heero answered, "I don't know enough about her to judge her." Then he turned back to what he was doing before he was interrupted. 

Sighing, the Shanglong pilot moved from his position around the kitchen table and walked out the room. Leaving Heero alone to his work.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It's another beautiful midsummer night. The cool, refreshing night air blew though the hot desert, cooling off everything it touched. Countless stars shone in the night sky, glittered and danced around the full moon. The moon's brightness, though weak, nevertheless provided comfort for the girl who's lost and confused of this night. She was dressed in navy blue shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was left flowing around her like a river in the comforting, cool night air. The girl walked noiselessly down the path leading out to the Gundam hangar from the garden, seemly in deep thought. The moon smiled sadly upon this lost and confused soul as she walked into the large hangar, and paused in front of a massive mobile suit. The girl looked up at the metal giant, taking in its every detail, and then she reached out a hand as if to touch it. 

"Hey there," The girl whispered to the gundam standing before her, touching its gundaminum feet ever so softly. "Did you miss me?" Not expecting an answer, the young girl climbed on to the shoulder of the suit with relative easiness and just sat there, leaning back against the head of the gundam, _her_ gundam. This girl is no other then Misako Otain. 

After that horrifying dream, she didn't get much sleep. Whenever she drifted into sleep, the demons from her past would hunt her to no end. To escape from those dreams, and her room, for it suddenly became too small and air tight for her liking, Misako decided a short walk was in order. It'll give her time to calm down, to think. To think about her motive for fighting, the purpose of the ongoing war, everything. 

As she sat there, doing nothing but stare at the horizon, she let her thoughts wander. Something that she didn't do often. Misako's mind reflected involuntarily on the past few years of her life. Thought about how drastically her life had changed during the curse of the war. How her adopted father's sudden death had turned her world upside down. At that thought, the goddess of Hell gave a bitter laugh. She could still remember that dreadful day as if it was yesterday.   
  
~ Flashback ~

I was planning a massive attack strategy with few of my subordinates, when the phone rang. Not wanting to waste any time on meaningless phone calls, I instructed one of my subordinates to answer it for me. 

"Hello? Yes, she is Sir. Colonel Otain, phone call." The Private informed me. 

"Who is it from?" I asked impatiently. 

"I didn't ask ma'am." 

"Then ask!" 

"Y..Yes ma'am. Might I ask who is this?" After a moment of silence, the Private turned to me and siad, "It's from the military hospital, ma'am. Something about Commander Otain." 

Immediately, I took the phone from the Private. "Colonel Otain here, you said something about my father?" 

"Yes, Colonel." The person on the other end said. "As you might have heard, you father has returned from his last assignment, and…" 

"No, I didn't know that. Has something happened to him?" I asked, trying my best to suppress the fear from my voice. 

"Well, when he arrived here, he was severally injured, both external and internal. He has lost a lot of blood, plus th…." 

"Just tell me how he is." I said in a surprisingly calm, but threatening tone. This caused all the people in the meeting room to look at me, but went back to what they were doing after I gave them a glare. 

"Y..Yes, Colonel. Well, you see, your….your father, he's, well, he's…" The person stumbled, her tone full of unspeakable fear. 

"Just say it already!" This time I did yell. I can almost see the person on the other end flinch at the tone of my voice. I have full knowledge of what kind of effect my tone has on people. 

"Well, ma'am, he's, umm, he's…dying ." 

At that moment, I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and couldn't do anything but stare at what was in front of me. _My father is dying. My father is dying._ I kept repeating that in my mind until reality set in. Suddenly, I felt a sense of dreadfulness, helplessness, and unimaginable pain. _My father is dying? That can't be true! Can it? I mean I have always been told that he is the best soldier in the military. How's dying? How can that be?_ I was lost in my senseless thoughts until someone calling my name on the other line and pulled me back. 

"Colonel? Colonel Ling? Are you still there?" 

Snipping out of my thoughts, I said as calm as before. "Yes, I'm still here. Is there anything else?" 

"Yes, ma'am. Commander Otain, I mean, your father requests your presence." 

"I see. Tell him that I'm on my way." I said, hanging up the phone not waiting for a reply. 

Without a word of explanation, I rushed out of the meeting room to my car at break neck speed, and drove to the hospital at top speed. All the while, my mind repeated madly of the dreadful news. _Your father is dying…Commander Otain requests your presence…. Father is dying…requests your presence…Dying…presence. God! Father! Hang in there! I'm coming! Mie is coming!_

When I finally got to the hospital, what I saw made me want to go back to the meeting. But I thought better of it. My father was lying in a bed with all kinds of tubes going in and out of his body. Machines surrounded him, an oxygen mask covering half of his face, helping him to breathe. There wasn't a spot on his body that wasn't bruised or bandaged up. His face was as pale as the sheet that covered him up. His lips were turning any ugly color of blue from too much blood loss. He looked no more then a dead corpse, the only sign that he's still alive was the constant beeping of the heart monitor. 

I desperately try to hold back my tears as I look on, but to no avail. As I walked closer to the bed where he laid, I felt hot tears escaping my eyes, and flowing down my cheeks. The sight of him lying there, dying, ripped my heart into a million pieces. I had never thought that I would see him like this; he had always seemed so strong. Although I had always knew deep in my heart, that something like this would happen sooner or later, him being a soldier and all. However, I had never expected to be this soon. 

While I was lost in my thoughts, my father had slowly opened his eyes. I didn't even notice this until he had taken off the oxygen mask and called my name ever so softly. Immediately, I snapped to attention, looking down at the pale man on the bed. Choking back a sob, I put both of my hands around one of his, and uttered the name that I have called him for the last seven years, knowing full well that this might be the last time that I'll ever say it again. The knowledge brought more tears to my eyes as I sunk down in the chair next to his bed. 

"Father. Don't say anything. You need your strength." 

"Mie, don't cry." My father whispered hoarsely as he reached out a hand to wipe away my tears. "Perfect Soldiers don't cry. See I'm fine." He said, trying to smile but only managed a wince. Resting a hand under my chin, he lifted up my head a little so that my tearful eyes meet his gaze, he said again, but this time in a more ordering tone. "Don't cry." 

That had did it, all my holed up emotions were like a river with a broken dam, rushing out along with more of my tears, and I broke down sobbing uncontrollably. All the pain was just too much for a 13-year-old to handle. I had loved my father so much. Even though I had known from the very beginning that he was not my biological father. But he was the only father that I had ever known, and the only one that I had ever loved. It was he who had took me in after the L1 Colony Massacre rose me and given me all the love that one can possibly have. And the thought of losing him was simply too much. 

After my sobbing had calmed a little, I lifted my head to look at father. He seemed worse then before. Seeing that I had stopped sobbing, he reached out a hand to cradle my cheek while the other wiped out the remaining tears. "You have grown so fast, begin to look more and more like you mother everyday." 

"Oh, Father!" I said, putting my hands on top of his, caressing it gently. "Please don't try to talk. You'll need your strength to live." 

He laughed bitterly, then said, "I'm dying, Mie, you and I both know it. So stop giving me false hope." 

"No, I won't have it! I will not let you die!" I cried, tightening my hold on his hands, not wanting to let go, ever. 

"Mie, this is something even you can't stop, this is destiny." Father voiced, he was losing strength fast. "You should be happy for me, this way, I'll be with your mother soon. And I can watch over you, forever." 

"Father." I tried to say more, but somehow my voice had left me, leaving an unbearable pain in my chest. I shook my head, burying my face in his two large hands as I cried some more. Using a hand, my father lifted my face and stared into my pain filled eyes. "Mie, darling, don't cry any more. I'll always be with you, in there." Letting go my face, he put his hand on top of my heart to emphasize what he meant. Then continued, "Just remember, that no matter where I am, I'll always, always, love you, with all my heart." With that, my dear father breathed his last. 

The only person who had ever loved me in this whole world is now dead, but somehow through all this pain, deep in my soul, I feel happy for him. He had left this cold, unjust world for a much better place in heaven, where my dear mother is. Leaning down, I kissed my dead father's forehead softly. "I love you too, Father. Always and forever." 

Wiping away the remaining tears on my face, I walked out the room oblivious of all the doctors and nurses running around me, I put my impressive mask back in place once more. However, this one is different than the one I had before. This one is devoid of emotion and expression. I won't let my grief show, I won't let people see that I'm hurt, I won't let them see my heart and soul are shattered, I won't let them see my weakness. Like my father said, I'm the perfect solider.   
  
_~ End of Flashback ~_

Unconsciously, a solitary tear had made its way down Misako's cheek at the memory. Wiping away the tear forcefully, nearly bruising her face in the process, the ex-OZ soldier scolded herself for showing so much emotions so openly. _Good thing that no body is around here._ Just then, a rather familiar voice ringed though the gundam hanger, calling her name. _I stand corrected._

"Misako! Are you in there?" A worried voice cried out.   
  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku.....................   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I want to thank Mike, The Jackal, Space Cadet, Dragon of the North, and Peygan for reviewing. You guys are the best! Keep on reviewing!   
  
  
  


My standard disclaimers: First thing first. I don' t own the G-boys. Although I wish I do. However, Misako Otani ©is copy righted by me. Any illegal use will be take to court. Same goes for any part of this story. So, ask me first if you want to use anything from this story. You have been warned. Thank you for taking the time out in reading this Gundam Funfic, I hope you like it. Any comments, even bad one, Please send me an [Email][1]. Thank you again for reading.   
  
  


   [1]: mailto:bestsfriends20000@hotmail.com



	7. Duo’s Confession

Author's notes: Well, here is chapter 6th. I couldn't wait for those 10 reviews to come in for I have long lost faith in getting that many. I'm feeling really down right, so just please injoy the story. Oh, and please do review.   


## Chapter 6: Duo's Confession

[By Silver Wing][1]

Unconsciously, a solitary tear had made its way down Misako's cheek at the memory. Wiping away the tear forcefully, nearly bruising her face in the process, the ex-OZ soldier scolded herself for showing so much emotions so openly. _Good thing that no body is around here._ Just then, a rather familiar voice ringed though the gundam hanger, calling her name. _I stand corrected._

"Misako! Are you in there?" A worried voice cried out. 

The Chinese pilot sighed. _Well, so much for my peace and quiet!_ The DeathHell pilot thought sarcastically. _Why is that boy so worried about me anyway_? She asked herself not wanting an answer, but got one anyway. 

_Oh, I don't know, maybe he cares for you!_ A little voice answer back in a mocking tone. 

_Care for me? Yeah right. Even if he does, I don't care for him!_ Misako debated with that voice. 

_Liar!_

_Oh, shut up!_ Misako yelled mentally. When nothing talked back, satisfied, Misako touched her face for any tears that went unnoticed. _Nothing. Good._ Then jumped down from her gundam's shoulder and landed gracefully and soundlessly behind the 'intruder'.   
  
  
  
  


"Misako! Are you in there?" Duo called out desperately. He has been trying to find the crazy pilot of DeathHell for nearly two hours now. He looked everywhere on the mansion grounds for that girl, but found nothing. The only place that he hadn't looked is the gundam hanger, and from the look of things, she isn't here either. "I didn't think a 15 year old would still need a babysitter." Duo sighed. _That girl as just as crazy as Heero, only a lot worse._ "Where could she be?" 

"Maybe right behind you." A familiar cold voice answered his question. 

Duo whirred around in surprise at the familiar monotone, then a sense of relief washed over him upon the sight of the subject of his seemly endless search. Then gasped at the sight presented before him. In front of him, Misako stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest, feet apart for balance, her waist long black hair was left flowing freely in the wind. As the cool breeze picked up that hair and made it swirl around the girl, the moonlight glittered off of it, given it a heavenly glow, creating a dark, yet beautiful, scenery about her. With the moon illuminating the side of her face, and the dark colored skintight cloth that she wore, which showed off every curve of her body, it made her look like a death angel. 

_Which she is._ Duo thought. _I wonder what she would look like when she's n…_ Duo stopped his thought before it went any farther. _Duo no baka! What kind of sick mind do you have?_ Duo asked himself as he shook his head to clear those forbidding thoughts. When he was sure that they were permanently removed, he looked up at the girl in front of him again, and saw that she had an arched eyebrow and was looking at him as if he was crazy. 

"What?" Duo asked nervously, afraid that the female pilot had picked up on his thoughts. 

Shaking her head, the girl questioned. "What are you doing here?" 

"I should ask you the same thing." Duo talked back sarcastically. 

"What do I do is none of your business." Misako replied bitterly. 

"Mine isn't yours either." Duo replied in the same tone. 

"You were calling my name. THAT makes it my business." 

"Guzz! I was just looking for you for you that's all. No need to yell." Duo finally admitted. 

"Why?" 

"Well," Duo stumbled. _Maybe because I care for you way too much for my own good, I'm worried about you. Oh, and maybe because I love you!_ Duo though, but instead he answered. "Well, is it wrong for a friend to be worried about another friend if they are in your condition?" 

"Well, you found me. Now you can rest easy." Misako said coldly, turning to leave. 

Duo felt a rush of anger at the Chinese pilot's word, and without thinking, he blurted out suddenly, but immediately regret saying it. "Why do you keep doing this?" 

Frozen in her tracks, Misako glanced the American pilot over her shoulder not bothering to turn around and face him. "What are you talking about?" 

_Duo, you and your big mouth! Well, there's no going back now. Batter talk about it now while you still has the chance._ "The way you always push me away when ever I am trying to be nice, or friendly." Duo said, walking a few steps towards the girl. 

Misako just stood there, not answering. Duo sighed. _Great, another one-way conversation. Better make the best of it._ "The way you always distant yourself from me, from every one. What have I…_we_ done to make you hate us so? What have we done to make you push us away all the time? What have we…Oh, this is useless. I can't do this." Duo sighed and turned his back to the girl, closing his eyes, trying to find a better way to explain this. In turn, missing the pained expression, which flashed in the girl's eyes for just a second, then disappeared just as fast. 

"It's just that…that." Turning back to face the girl, by this time the Chinese girl has turned around too without Duo's acknowledge. "We…_I_ just want to make you smile for once. I just want to be there for you. I just want…to be your friend." 

"Friends have no place in my world. Friends are only liabilities." The DeathHell pilot said in a clam, unemotional tone. 

"In your world? The only things in your world are war and fighting. A person can't live like that!" Duo yelled in rage, all the while, the girl in front of him just stayed silent. "Why can't you see that we are just trying to be your friend here?! Why?" 

"Because I don't want friends." Misako said, some emotion shining in her usually unemotional eyes. 

"Why?" 

"That's none of your business." Misako said in a warning tone. 

"Oh, I know why." Duo said sarcastically. "You just think that you are too good enough for us. That we would only get in your way, isn't that right, Ms. Perfect Solider?" 

"No." Misako growled out through clenched teeth. Flames of anger hot in her narrowed eyes. 

"No? Why then?" 

"None of your business." Misako said, finally gaining control over her anger. Then turned to go once more. However, stopped as the American pilot opened his month again. 

"None of my business, hun? Well, well, our own Perfect Solider has a secret. Maybe what I had said is true and you just want to deny it." Duo said. _Misako, I'm going to get to talk about this one way or another._ "Maybe you really do think like that. Or maybe it's even worst. Maybe you really are a spy for OZ, after all, you did show up in an OZ uniform." 

"I'm warning you, Duo Maxwell. Don't push your luck." Misako growled over her shoulder, all the anger from before came back to her times two. She had to restraint herself from just turn around and bet the shit out of the American pilot. 

"Are you saying I'm wrong then? If I am, then why don't you correct me? Or are you afraid of me knowing the truth?" Duo knew that he's pushing his luck, and also knew what Misako can do to him if he did pushed her too far. But he doesn't care. He has already came this far, he's not going to stop now. 

Turning, Misako walked slowly step by step to the 02 pilot. All the while glaring death, with eyes full of anger. Her body language promised unimaginable pain. Hands clenched together so tight that her knockers are beginning to turn white. Finally stopping merely a few inches from Duo, Misako started in the most chilling monotone that Duo had ever set his ears upon. It gave him a chill up his spine, and his mind screamed at him to get away. Instead, he stayed where he is and prepared for whatever Misako is going to throw at him. He's going to get through to her no matter what. 

"You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you." Stepping a bit close then before, Misako restarted again. "I don't want friend is not because I think that I'm better then any of you. And yes, I do think you are just going to get in my way. However that's not the only reason, or the main one. I don't want friends because I don't want any body else to lose their life because of me. I have already last enough, I don't want to be hurt any more." 

Duo blanked at the usually unemotional girl's outburst. Never in all the time that she had stayed here with them, had she showed this much emotion, or any for that matter. Whatever he was expecting her to say, this was definitely wasn't one of them. 

"Death has taken everybody away, everything I hold dear. Anyone who ever laid their eyes on me is dead, both enemies and friends. Have you ever thought about how much pain I have to endure?! Have you?" The Chinese girl continued. Her voice gaining volume as she went on."I distant myself from everybody because in this war, death is inevitable, and if I get too attached, I'll get hurt. The death of my adopted father has already been painful enough, another death like that one, I don't think I can live through it." 

"That's what friends are for!" Duo argued. "That's what I'm here for!" 

"But what if you die?" The female pilot questioned, her tone once again turned cold and calm. 

_But what if you die?_ Duo was dumbfounded by Misako's words. The second time in one night, he was left speechless. 

"And why would any one want to befriend _me_?" Misako said, her tone calm and emotionless, holding no argument as she continued. "Who would want to befriend a killer? A murderer? I was trained to kill, and nothing else. I was brought up for the sole purpose to become a perfect weapon. Unlike you guys, I don't have a purpose in this war. You guys are fighting in this war because of what you believe in. But me, I'm only alive because my ability is needed. I'm only here to follow orders. I'm the perfect weapon." Misako finished, then turned to walk away.   
  
  
  
  


Refusing to drop the subject, Duo's hand shot out from beside him and grabbed my left hand in an iron grip, pulling me back. I looked into his emotional eyes coldly, my face expressionless. On the outside, I was calm and collected. But inside, my emotions were in turmoil. I shuttered inside at his closeness. His eyes boring my, as if he can see right through my soul. I felt like I was drowning. His firm grip on my wrist sent sparks of electricity though out my body, rendering me frozen. I can almost feel the heat radiate off his body and into mine. Our breath mingled, our faces merely inches apart. Staring is all I can do at the moment. Trying my best to keep a straight face, I breathed out. "Let go."   
  
  
  
  


"I'm the perfect weapon." Misako said to me, her tone held no argument, and then she turned to leave. Her words invoked a new rush of rage inside of me, refusing to give up, I grabbed her left wrist in an iron grip so that she couldn't get away, and pulled her back to face me. I stared into her tense black eyes, searching for any sign of an emotion of the girl that was here just moments ago, but found nothing. She merely stared back at me expressionless. It was then that I realized our closeness. As I stared at her face, it was all I could do to stop myself from kissing her, and run my hands all over her body. Holding her wrist in my hand send a warmth through out my body that left me feeling dazed and excited. How I want to just hold her make her my! 

"Let go." She said. 

It took me a while before I realized that she had spoken. The way her breath brushed across my face made my whole body tingle. Not trusting my voice at the moment, I shook my head, telling her no. 

"Let…go." She demanded again in a dangerous tone. 

"No. Not until you listen to what I have to say." I said, tightening my grip on her waist. Getting no objection from the girl, I continued. "Now listen, you are not a killer, nor are you a murderer. You are a soldier. We are all soldiers. We kill and destroy only because that's the only way that we know how to stop this war. You have a heart and a soul just like anybody else. People…I, would befriend you if you only gave it a chance!" 

"And why would you want to befriend me?" She inquired, looking into my eyes as if searching for something. 

"Because I love you." I admitted without thinking. Preparing myself for any reaction that Misako might throw at my way. _There I said it._ But she merely stared at me as expressionless as before, showing neither shock or bewilderment. Then a smirk on her face, and she said mockingly. 

"You don't love me." She said without emotion, pulling away from my grasp on her wrist. "You _can't_ love me. No one can love someone like me."   
  
  
  
  


"Because I love you." 

My heart skipped a beat at the words that came out of his mouth. _He loves me?_ I questioned myself while keeping my mask of stone. _Does he really loves me? Maybe he does, maybe he…_

_NO! NO! He doesn't!_ A small voice in my head argued. _No one can love you. No one! No one can love a murder. He's lying! He's just like so many others in you life that claims they love you and then leaves you. He just wants to break your already shattered heart!_

_That's right! He's just like any others that would eventually break my heart. I won't let that happen again. Never ever again!_ With that in mind, I let a smirk to appear on my face and said in a mocking tone, "You don't love me. You _can't_ love me. No one can love some one like me."   
  
  
  
  


"You don't love me. You _can't_ love me. No one can love some one like me." 

I couldn't believe my ears. I felt like my heart had just broken into pieces. I have opened my heart to her, and she had just crushed it using a few words. I'm not going to give up. I know she feels something for me, I'm not going to give up! 

"But I do Misako!" I yelled unbelievably. "I have loved you even since I first saw you. What do I have to do to prove to you that what I said is true?!" 

"Show me." She said. 

Without knowing what I was doing, I grabbed her waist, pulled her against my chest, and kissed her gently with all the held up passion and love that I have had for her so long. I felt her tense at first, but slowly relaxed, and started to kiss me back. At that instant, everything around me seemed to disappear. There was only Misako and I. The gentle kiss sent currents of electricity down my spine. It isn't like anything that I have ever experienced before. My body felt like it was on fire, it seems like a mind of it's own, and I have no contorl over it. My mind had gone into a jumble of confusing thoughts. I couldn't think stright even if I wanted to.   
  
  
  
  


"Show me." I said, but instantly regretted saying such a thing. I was about to turn around and leave, when I found two strong arms around my waist, pulling me close to Duo, then the next thing I know is that his lips were resting on mine, brushing them with a feathery touch. I tensed. I had never in my mind expected him to do that. Hell, I didn't even believe him when he said he loved me. But now he's kissing me. And before I knew it, I had closed my eyes in pleasure, a soft moan escaping my lips as I savored the simple act of passion. All words and thoughts has melted away. His lips felt so soft against my, it's means demanding, yet very gentle. My body fited perfectly against his, as if it were mean to be, and in a way, I felt that it is. I had begin to deepen the kiss when I stopped myself. _No, this isn't right. He'll just get hurt because of me._ I hated to break the kiss, but my mind is right, Duo will just get hurt because of me. I know this will be difficult, but it'll be better than having him in a coffin. 

Reluctantly, I pulled away from the kiss, my lips red and swollen, my chest heaving up and down. I started to pull away from his embrace, but he refused to let go. I pulled away again, more firmly this time. Stepping away from him, I looked into his eyes, and I saw hurt and disappointment clearly written in them. I felt my heart contract, but kept it to myself. I reached up to run my index finger down the side of his face and along his jaw, trying to memorize his every detail. He closed his eyes against my hand, catching it in his hand, he turned it over and lightly kissed the inside. That simple act alone, succeed in producing another wave of pleasure through out my body. I fight the urge to go back into his arms and never let go, but I can't. Removing my hand, I smiled up at him apologetically, and I know he got my message. Then I turned and walked away. Away from my feelings, away from the one I love, away from Duo's love, without looking back.   
  
  
  
  


I felt Misako pulling away from the kiss and that made me tighten my hold, I don't ever want to let go. I had just found my love; I don't ever want to lose it. However, she's very persistent and had managed to pull away at the end. I tried to put my joker's mask back on, but failed miserably. I watched as she stepped back a little away from me, I wanted to reach out and draw her close again, but stopped myself. I merely watched as she ran her index finger against the side of my face and along my jaw as if memorizing the detail of my face. I closed my eyes at the gentle touch of her hand against my face, catching it in my hand and turned to kiss it. How I wish we could stay like this forever, but I know it's not possible. Then she removed her hand and gave me an apologetic smile and turned to walk away.   
  
  
  
  


Duo watched as Misako walked away, and gave a heavy sigh and walked away in the other direction. Turning around once more, Duo asked the girl's retreating form. "When are you going to stop running away from your emotions, Misako?" Then continued to walk away.   
  
  


Tsuzuku.....................   
  
  


My standard disclaimers: We all know this, so I'm not even to going to borther with it. Please review.   
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:bestsfriends20000@hotmail.com



	8. Phase One

Author's notes: I'm so sorry that this came out so late. I know I have promised, but..... Anyhow, this is chapter 7 of my story and I hope you would enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I'll need 10 reviews for this one in order for me to put up the next chapter. So, reviews are more then welcome. I also want to thank all the people who had reviewed or read this story even through you didn't review it. Thank you! Now, without delay, the story........ 

## Chapter 7: Phase one

[By Silver Wing][1]

Duo watched as Misako walked away, and gave a heavy sigh and walked away in the other direction with his head down and his hands in his pant's pocket. Turning around once more, Duo asked the girl's retreating form. "When are you going to stop running away from your emotions, Misako?" Sighing once more, Duo continued to walk away with a broken heart. _When are you going to stop running away from me?_   
  
  
  
  
  


The sober sky clouded with an unholy duskiness, waves upon waves of harsh wind blow across the silent base without mercy. The sun sunk behind the horizon as not to face the unfavorable event that is for-shadowed by the heavens above. Even the moon has hidden itself behind groups of coal black clouds, unwilling to witness the coming evil. Animals have already concealed themselves in their homes, saved from the dangerous and unpredictable night, having a six sense of what's to come. Clouds of a hellish black hovers over the land with the likeness of a Satan's hand. 

The night is lifeless, the night is silent, the night is perfect. Perfect for the six shadows that lurks just beyond the outskirts of a hot-wired fence, the only thing that stands between them and their mission objective, the OZ base. It stood proudly amongst the vast woodlands that encircles it, being the only evidence of human existence in this wildness. Numerous searchlights that are positioned on the two high towers on either side of the base scans the grounds with the up most efficiency, not leaving any space uncovered, any stones unturned. Making it impossible for anything to pass through without being noticed. 

"Ok. Here's the plan. " One of the said shadows whispered into the night. "Duo, you and Trowa get to the east-side of the base, there's a sewer opening that leads right into the hanger. From there, get to the central control room. Trowa, try to disarm the hotwires on the fence and shut down one or two of the searchlights near our location. Don't disarm them all, it might alert the enemy. While Trowa is busy, Duo, it's up to you to stand guard and be his back up if needed be. Inform me when that is done. Retain as little causalities as possible. Get out off there ASAP, the commander of the base is surely going to sent people over to check out the problem, we don't want to alarm them at this stage of the mission. After that, place as many bombs around the base as you can and get out off there. " 

Two figures to the speaker's right nodded from their crunching position and made their way soundlessly to complete their part of the mission. Turning back to the rest, he continued "Wufie, as soon as Duo and Trowa alert us, you and me are to go as decoy and attack the base. Don't try to eliminate the base just yet, we have our people inside. As soon as we know they are out, you can do as you please. " 

The one in front of him muttered something inaudible under his breath, but nodded nevertheless. The one talking let a grateful smile fix itself upon his lips before turning into the only two remaining. "Now that brings me to you two. You already know what to do, right? " The question is only meet with silence. Taking it as a yes, the conversation stopped, and the original stillness returned only to be disrupted a while later by a soft beeping sound coming from the previous speaker's wrist. 

Holding the wrist communicator to his mouth, the person whispered into it. "Yes? " "Quatre, it's almost done. I'm just finishing up the searchlights, you should see it just….about…..now. " Come Trowa's usual emotionless voice. As if on cue, two of the searchlights to the right of Quatre flickered and dead, leaving that area in absolutely darkness. With a quick thank you, Quatre turn towards the other three and signal them to persist with plan. With one last nod to each other. The two pairs set out in two distinct directions. One heading towards the forest behind them to retrieve their gundams while the other two headed for the dark part of the grounds.   
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly, one of the figures stopped and tilted her head to the gloomy firmament. Her eye flashing unusually with a rush of emotion. Sadness, loneliness, regret, love, remorse, guilt, rage, all mixed into one. Eyes that had seen and experienced far too much for one so young closed itself softly as a ripple of gentle wind travel across the field and lifted up her hair with the caress of an angle. For once in her life, the girl throw all her worries and thoughts to the wind as she let it weave itself into her very being. Just standing there with her eyes close, head tilted to the vault of the Heavens, just like a normal girl would do. _But you are everything BUT normal._ As reality kicked in so did the wind. It changed from a gentle wave to violent gusts. The eyes reopened itself to face the harshness of reality. The once soft and gentle orbs were gone, in its place were two pairs of lifeless eyes that lack any human emotion and a mind with only one thing in focus, the mission. With one last look to the stormy heavens, the solider turned on her heals and walked away to never look back. _Normal. What is normal?_   
  
  
  
  
  


_She look so innocent instead of the war worn solider that she is. So very innocent._ Heero thought as he watches Misako stands there with her eyes closed and her head tilted to the sky. He had stop when he realized that his 'partner' for this mission wasn't following him. Out a sense of concern he never know he possessed save for Relena, Heero turned around about to look for the Chinese girl when he spotted her standing a little far off from where he is watching her now. She had looked so peaceful and carefree at that moment he decided that the mission could wait. During the one month that this girl had stayed with the gundam pilots, her expression had always been guarded, her emotions buried, her body tense. But now, her image presented nothing but someone who is drained and wearied by all the fighting and killing, someone who just want to be free of all the bondage bonding her to all this endless bloodshed. The moment of peace and harmony was broken by a gush of merciless wind, both pilots snapped out their introspection to return to their mission at hand, to reality. Heero watched silently as his partner walked towards him without looking back, gone was the girl that had just stood before his eyes, retreated back into the protective walls of her heart and soul. Now only the perfect solider existed, only the mission matter, and nothing else. _Very innocent indeed. But weren't we all when this had all started? Can we still hold on to that innocence when all of this ends?_

"Let's go. We got a mission to finish. " The 01 pilot stated turning back to complete his given part of the mission, knowing that his partner would follow his example. 

"Right. "   
  
  
  
  
  


"You know Trowa, I have a bad feeling about all of this. " A shadow whispered to the communication link while planting another bomb in the living area of the base. "It's just seems too easy, don't you think? I mean, from the information that Misako had brought back, there should be more security then what we have seen. It feels too much like a trap. What you think?…..Trowa?……Trowa? " 

"Here. " 

"Where were you man? " 

"I got side-tracked by a miner problem. " 

"Oh. " Rounding another corridor. "So did you hear what I said. " 

"Si. " 

"And…. " 

"…….Duo, Stop the chatting and finish the mission so we can get out of here. " 

"So you are also uneasy by this base. " 

"I…." _Damnit! Stupid Duo, distracting me. Humm…...eight guards, not bad._ "didn't… " _three guards down, five more to go. Should be easy enough._ "say…. " _Two more to go…..done._ " that. " 

"Hey, you ok there, Trowa? You sounded a little breathless. " Came the concerned voice of Duo Mexwell through the communication link on the 04 pilot's wrist. 

"I'm finished here, how is over there? " Answered Trowa, ignoring the question. 

_He's ignoring all of my questions. Wonder why? Humm….anyhow, I'll get him later._ "I'm finished. I'll meet you outside, K? " 

"Roger that. " 

"'K. I'm so outta here. It's so creepy, not to mention cold. How can anyone live i…… " Shaking his head, Trowa turned off the wrist communicator and walked away with the grace and silence of a cat. 

"…live in this place, I mean.... Trowa? Trowa! Damn that guy! He cut me off! I can't believe he did that! He got some explain to do when this is over. How dare him! This is so…… " The 02 pilot continue to curse under his breath using every swears he knows while storming away from the base to proceed on to phase two.   
  
  
  
  
  


"You weaklings! Come out and fight me! " Wufie yelled into the communication system as Shenlong slices through a Virgo Mobile Doll with practiced ease. Then turned to face another Doll that's heading his way from the back and blast it into nonexistence along with five more Virgos using it's left dragon fang. "Cowards, justice will be served. You hear me OZ! " _Nataku, I'll revenge your death and end this war. This I promise you._

Off to the left of Gundam 05 stood the Prince of the Desert, Gundam Sandrock, fighting courageously with it's heat shorters in it's hand. "I have asked you to surrender, but you have refused. I'm sorry. " Quatre's melancholy voice drafted across the battlefield as the whole OZ base turned into chaos. As two Aries charged towards Sandrock, Quatre throw the two heat shorters through the air and watched with extreme guilt and remorse as they cut through the mobile suites like hot knife through butter, ending the life of the pilots within. _I'm truly sorry._

"Hey, mind us joining in? " Duo's cheerful voice suddenly blared into the intercoms as the Destroyer, Gundam Deathscythe Hell, landed with a thud next to Sandrock. Not waiting for a response, Duo immediately broke into action, destroying enemies left and right at random. "You are not going to escape us this time, OZ. The great Destroyer is coming to take you home. " Duo announced to his enemies, a cruel smile on his face that's fueled with cold amusement as soldiers met their maker at the hands of the God of Death and his twin beam scythe. Though his face showed nothing but the pure adolescence and excitement of battle, Duo's eye reflected his inner turmoil. In his mind, Misako's face at the night of their kiss keeps on playing over and over, her words were like knifes stabbing at his heart nonstop. Along with that, the fears of the possibility of her never returning from this mission also add to the ache in his heart. _Just return to me, Misako. Remember you promised me. Remember._

Compared to the boisterous entrance of the American pilot, Trowa's entry was much more serene as Gundam Heavyarms sprain into action. At a relatively far range, Heavyarms showered the OZ troops with countless bullets and micro-missiles, destroying the enemy with a swiftness that only comes from years of training and experience. The dormant night was no longer as fireworks of destruction erected everywhere one following another like the 4th of July. "Phase one completed, Quatre. It's all up to Heero and Misako now. " Then silence ensued save for Duo's sparse comments as the four weapons of destruction spread chaos and havoc through out the once peaceful atmosphere. _We are counting on you two. Don't let us down now. Stay safe, both of you._   
  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku.....................   
  
  
  
  
  


My standard disclaimers: I'm way to lazy for this right now. Just go back to the first few chapters and you'll know the rules. Say ya! Don't forget to review! I need 10, or the next chapter is not going up.   
  
  


   [1]: mailto:bestsfriends20000@hotmail.com



End file.
